Kameron Kalmar
Kameron Kalmar '''(born August 27th, 1995) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed with United Kingdom-based professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, also known as RWK. Kalmar is best known by wrestling fans for his hard-hitting strikes, which he credits to his time on the streets of Detroit, Michigan, and his incredible endurance, having the stamina to wrestle and fight longer than most wrestlers can in the ring. Early Life It is well documented that Kameron Kalmar was born into poverty on the streets of Detroit, Michigan. Scrounging and scraping along with the rest of his family, never knowing when they were next going to be able to have proper things, Kalmar learned how to survive by himself, not because he was taught it. Basically growing up on the streets, he learned to defend himself to a higher level than most, to the point where he became a bully of sorts in his teenage years and lashed out at those his age. This instilled an instinct of self-preservation within Kameron from an early age. However, despite the dark cloud of his family’s lingering poverty hanging over his head, Kalmar noted that wrestling has always been his passion. He has said that, even from a young age, he has had an interest in the sport, mostly from watching shows at his friends’ houses when they were on and sneaking around the back of Detroit venues to watch superstars from afar when shows were on in the area. Having always dreamed of becoming one himself, Kalmar used whatever money that he had scrounged and ‘found’ over his years to buy himself tuition in a wrestling school. While part-time working at the school, sweeping floors and cleaning equipment, he began training under R.G. ‘Lanny’ Landon, a man that became like a second father to the young Kalmar. Landon would teach Kalmar the basics of wrestling and how to harness his fighting skills into a technique, something that Kalmar finds himself becoming known for since the start of his career. While surviving at night on the streets of the slums of Detroit, using his wit and bare-knuckled brawling skills to survive, Kameron became as good a fighter as he would become a wrestler. Kalmar has said multiple times that he’s grown an intense desire to prove that he deserves, despite his social status, to stand with some of the greatest in the business of professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career Following his wrestling training under R.G. Landon, Kalmar decided that spending his time fighting and competing against amateur wrestlers in Landon's training school wasn't progressing his career as quick as he wanted it to. Instead, Kalmar made the decision to turn pro and began his career by competing on the local Michigan independent scene, fighting male and female wrestlers in all cities across the state, including places like Battle Creek, Ann Arbor, Kalamzoo and Lansing. Spending over one year and eight months on the independent scene, fighting those who he needed to fight and beginning to earn a steady income, despite the on/off state of his matches, Kameron found that he was soon contacted by a talent scout that had observed one of his matches in the state. The scout had introduced himself as one of the lead scouts for UK-based promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, who were searching for young and skilled talent to join their fledgling roster. Offering Kalmar an even steadier income that he was already earning, the scout was able to convince him to join the roster. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-Present) Debut and Feud with Studio 72 Kalmar's debut in RWK came about when a vignette was played at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, the cross promotion show between the Royal Wrestling Kingdom and Internet Wrestling Titles. The vignette showcased Kalmar to the RWK universe and explained that he would be arriving soon. Soon after, it was announced that Kalmar would be debuting at RWK: Cold Day in Hell against a UK-born star by the name of Xavier Saviour, now known by the ring name of Xavier Sinclair, which would take place on May 16th, 2017. At the event, Kalmar was able to defeat Saviour by pinfall after hitting him with his finisher, the Cradle Piledriver he calls the 'Cranium Killer' for the victory. Following this victory, it was announced that Kalmar had been booked at RWK: Kings of the Empire in a fatal-four-way match alongside Christopher Jordan, Vitor Mata and Arno Frye to decide who would face Chris Young for the newly-vacated RWK European Championship at the show after, namely RWK: Peace of Mind. At the event, Kalmar would eliminate Frye from the match but would soon be eliminated by the collective force of Studio 72, as the match was ultimately brought to a draw after the involvement of Chris Young in the match, with the Amazing One wanting an official hand in who he faced for the title. Kameron then turned his attention to Arno Frye and the rest of Studio 72 full-time, facing Frye himself in a singles match at RWK: Peace of Mind. However, the match was ruled a draw after the two men fought to a double count-out, beating one another to an inch of their lives until they could no longer stand and thus were both subject to the referee's count. Both men were subsequently booked to face off one more time in order to properly decide a winner at the next event, RWK: Democracy Rules, in a match that was picked to be a "Fans Bring the Weapons" match. Despite receiving significant lacerations to his back, Kalmar picked up the victory, ending the blood feud between the Detroit native and the Studio for good. Turning his attention back to pursuing European Championship contention after finally ridding himself of the niggling threat that had pursued him, Kameron was booked into a match with Slate Bass at the next show, RWK: Last Rites. However, due to Kalmar's injuries stemming from his previous match, Bass was able to achieve a pinfall victory over Kameron after hitting him with a Blank Slate for the pinfall, with the European Championship match slipping through Kalmar's fingers for the second time. Feud with Frankie Highwood With the Studio 72 rivalry behind him and European Championship contention having slipped through his fingers, Kameron Kalmar did the only thing available to him: Enter the Destiny Royale at RWK: Path to Destiny. Entering at entry number fourteen, Kalmar ran roughshot around the ring and demolished everyone in his way, before taking his attention to Frankie Highwood. Doing his best to try and eliminate Highwood, Kalmar didn't notice that Maria Stafford, Highwood's girlfriend, was ready and waiting to help. Within minutes, Kalmar had been eliminated unexpectedly by Stafford, slamming down hard against the apron hard enough for him to never even notice who had eliminated him from the match. Following this, at RWK: The Kingdom Awards, Kalmar would come through the crowd, having not been booked to actually appear and wrestle on the show, and would confront the couple that had caused his elimination at Path to Destiny: Frankie Highwood & Maria Stafford. Verbally berating them about what they had done, having discovered what had happened after watching it back post-show, and proceeded to deliberately try and provoke the two of them into a reaction. Succeeding in doing so in a different manner, Kalmar instead invoked the ire of Frankie Highwood, would shot back with his own jabs. Eventually, the two of them decided that they would rather beat each other up in a match at RWK: The Grand Coronation II. When the event rolled around, Kalmar and Highwood would beat the everliving crap out of one another in an attempt to win the match. However, it would be Highwood that would ultimately come out on top after a grueling contest, hitting Kalmar with a mid-air Burnout after Kameron made a desperate move and went to the top rope in order to inflict more damage. Personal Life Since he became interested in the wrestling industry at a young age, Kameron has always been interested in the industry's social scene behind the curtain. To a certain extent, he has collected autographs, and has pictures with some of the old veterans of the sport that he used to look up to when he was younger, mementos that mean a lot to him now he is a young adult. Ever since training, he has always done his best to get to know his fellow trainees as well as the managers, ring crew and other staff that he meets around the backstage area during events. Many people have been quoted to say how nice Kalmar is backstage and that he is one of the more likable members of the roster. In addition to this, he is also said to make the newer talents feel welcome in the locker room and makes sure that they are happy and taken care of until they become comfortable with the backstage area. However, his personal and social life outside of the sport is very different. When at home or on holiday from the sport, Kalmar is noted as liking to keep to himself. Fully immersing himself in his occupation, Kalmar does not like to talk about his life outside of the sport and has been quoted as saying that he leads quite a, quote, "normal--if boring--life". In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Cranium Killer (Cradle piledriver) - 2016-present * Miracle Breaker (Suplex into double-knee backbreaker) - 2016-2017; now currently used as a signature move * Glimpse of Heaven ''(Reverse GTS) - 2017-present '''Signature Moves' * B2B Breathtaker (Belly-to-back gutbuster) - 2016-present * Motor City Sunset (Knee drop legbreaker) - 2016-2017 * Ride to Hell (Electric chair facebuster) - 2016-present Entrance Themes *'Royal Wrestling Kingdom' ** 'Miracle Man' by Ozzy Osbourne - 2016-present